


Clarity

by slimebal (pepperpot)



Series: Monkey Mites [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Family Loss, Genocide, Grimdark, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpot/pseuds/slimebal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibson's wife is murdered by a trusted friend, and no one is taking it particularly well. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

Gibson approaches the withered jelly, fuming, tears in his eyes. He thumps towards Farkas, and pauses to meet their eyes.

"You," he begins, and Farkas can see him deciding what to do for a moment before they wheeze as Gibson takes a shot at their stomach with his metal fist.

"You did this!" he cries, the heartbreak in his voice evident as he tosses his cold paws wildly in no particular direction. He juts a finger at the grave to their left, and Farkas gulps.

"I didn't--" the jelly begins, only to be silenced by the cobalt monkey's angry screech.

_"You_  killed Kit! This is your fault. Do not act as if you are innocent--I won't have it!" his tone is an adequate follow up to the animalistic cry prefacing it. He's fuming, but Farkas can't bring themself to be intimidated by his small stature, despite the booming voice.

"I'm sorry," Farkas says meekly, acting under the gaze of his voidish orbs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Gibson, it was what had to be done," he doesn't interrupt, much to the jelly's surprise. "You know that."

But the silence does not last. "They were your friend! Your good friend!" he barks. "You couldn't have made an exception? Just this once?"

The monkey's voice breaks off near the end, and he shoots his gaze away from the grave. Fark can't help but feel a little bad for the poor thing--he'd lost his team, his only family, and now he'd lost his wife, too.

But there were no exceptions. They'd told him that, told Kit, and now they told him again.

"I'm sorry," Farkas repeats, their voice sounding a little foreign to even themself. "All cis people have to die."

They both knew that. Gibson's chest visibly tightens, and he takes a breath as if to continue--but stops, freezes and then sighs, shooting a brief look at Farkas before spinning on the heel and striding away from them.

Farkas sighs. It hadn't been easy, but then, genocide never was.

A shiver runs down the jelly's lack of a spine.

Gibson was cis, too.

**Author's Note:**

> direct all complaints to sodapopinskis.tumblr.com


End file.
